Ett lyckligt slut?
by Elsiii93
Summary: Bella bor med Alice i Seattle, som en kväll tar med sig sin pojkvän och tre andra, en av dem med vackra, smaragdgröna ögon hem. Bella fattar genast tycke för honom, men vågar hon lita på honom, med tanke på hur hennes senaste förhållande slutade... BxE AH
1. Smaragdgröna ögon

**Så, det här är min första, egna, fanfic. Vi får se hur det går, om det ens är värt att fortsätta skriva?**

**Kram!**

* * *

Jag låste upp dörren till min och Alices lägenhet efter en lång dag på jobbet i bokhandeln _Esme's._ Det var en från början ganska liten butik med få kunder, men hade med åren växt till en av Seattles större. Esme, som ägder den, är bland de snällaste av de få människor jag känner. Jag har jobbat hos henne sen jag var 18 år, sedan jag flydde hit till Seattle efter vad _han_ gjorde mot mig. Det hade börjat som en underbar kväll, men sen... _nej, tänk inte på DET!..._ Hmm, var var jag?... jo, jag flyttade hit från Poenix, där jag hade bott hela mitt liv med min mamma, Renee, och min pappa, Charlie.

Min allra bästa vän, Mary Alice Brandon (men kalla henne inte Mary, om du håller livet kärt), hade flyttat hit när vi båda var 13 år och hennes pappa hade fått ett jobberbjudande på något stort företag. Det var en stor förändring med tanke på att vi hade bott grannar sen vi kom hem från BB för första gången och aldrig varit ifrån varandra någon längre tid, till att nu bara kunna ses på långhelger och lov.

Efter det som hände med _honom_, flyttade jag som sagt till Seattle och fick bo tillsammans med Alice, som ändå hade en på tok för stor lägenhet för bara en person. Vad som passade ännu bättre var att Alice, som tidigare hade jobbat hos Esme i bokhandeln, där även Esmes son och Alices pojkvän, Jasper, jobbade, nu hade fått jobb på något modemagasin. För att vara helt ärlig kan jag aldrig komma ihåg vad det heter, och har noll intresse i mode, vilket enligt Alice _"borde vara olagligt, det är ju varje människas skyldighet att bry sig om sina medmänniskors liv"_, vad hon menar med det har jag aldrig riktigt förstått, men än så länge har jag inte lyckats ta livet av någon... Jag är ganska säker på att hon egentligen är ganska glad, då hon ofta kan bestämma över vad jag ska ha på mig. Det kanske är därför ingen har dött än... Men varför skulle någon titta på mig, med mitt tråkiga, bruna, långa hår, tråkiga bruna ögon, tråkiga, tråkiga, tråkiga, ja ni fattar... För att inte tala om att jag är knallröd i ansiktet större delen av min vakna tid, jag rodnar för precis allting. Liksom, kom igen, vilken normal person rodnar när man beställer en kaffe latte på Starbucks? Precis.

Tillbaka till ämnet, vad var jag nu igen? Just det, Alice fick ett annat jobb, och jag fick ta över efter henne. Det passar mig jättebra eftersom min favoritsysselsättning är att läsa, helst klassiker som _Svindlande höjder, Stolthet och fördom_ och _Förnuft och känsla_. Men jag läser det mesta som Esme ger mig, för att jag ska kunna rekommendera böcker till kunder. Med tanke på det har min boksamling vuxit sig ganska stor, trots att jag bara behåller de böcker jag faktiskt tycker om. Fast det är klart, mina böcker tar i alla fall inte mer plats än Alices kläder. Hon har en walk-in-closet, och som om inte det räckte, har hon ett helt rum till fyllt med hennes kläder. Okej, hon säger att nästan hälften är mina, men det är ungefär lika sant som att hälften av alla böcker jag har är hennes. Och Alice läser aldrig, om det inte är Vouge, så klart.

* * *

Medan jag funderade hade jag hunnit komma in och hänga av mig min rock **(bild i profilen)**, och börjat tänka på vad jag skulle laga för kvällsmat till mig och Alice. Just som jag började kolla om vi hade ingredienserna för en lasagne ringde min mobil.

"Hallå?" svarade jag, utan att kolla vem det var.

"Hej Bella, det är Alice. Sluta laga mat nu, jag har pizza med mig. Det är ok att Jasper och tre till följer med också va?" sa hon så snabbt att jag aldrig hade förstått om det inte var för att jag hade känt henne så länge och var van. Dessutom verkade hon på något konstigt sätt alltid veta vad jag gjorde när vi pratade i telefon. Eller så inbillade jag mig, jag lagade alltid mat till oss vid den här tiden... Jag kan inte förstå hur Alice överlevde innan jag flyttade hit, för hon kan verkligen inte laga mat, det är knappt hon vet hur man hanterar en mikro. Men det är alltid hon som diskar.

"Uhm, ja, okej..." svarade jag.

"Vi är där om en halvtimme, pusshej." och innan jag hann reagera hade hon lagt på.

Medan jag dukade fram tallrikar och bestick för sex stycken tänkte jag på Alice. Hon hade alltid varit så här hyper, som en duracellkanin. Jag däremot, var rena motsatsen. Tyst och lugn, lite tankspridd kanske... Det är nog därför vi kommer så bra överens, hon har energi så det räcker till oss båda och blir över.

Så fort jag var klar med dukningen tog jag fram den nya boken jag fick Esme idag, _Män som hatar kvinnor_. Titeln fick mig att tänka på _honom_, jag har alltid undrat vad jag gjorde för fel. Något måste det ju varit. Jag har inte dejtat någon annan sen dess, och det är fem år sen. Innan jag hann fundera mer på det hörde jag dörren öppnas.

"Bellaaaaaaa!" hörde jag Alice ropa.

"Här inne Alice!" ropade jag. Hon kom in i rummet med Jasper på släp, bärandes på några pizzakartonger. Sedan kom den största man jag någonsin har sett, det var bara muskler. Han hade armen om en blondins axlar. Men den som fick mig att stanna upp med blicken kom in sist, rufsigt röd-brunt-bronsfärgat hår, och vackra, djupa, smaragdgröna ögon. Jag hade aldrig sett någon så vacker. Alice pratade i bakgrunden men jag hörde inget av det hon sa.

"...Bella, BELLA, _BELLA!_" ropade hon och viftade med handen framför mitt ansikte.

"Mmm... va?" frågade jag när jag äntligen lyckades slita mig från hans gröna ögon.

"Lyssnade du på något av det jag sa?" frågade Alice. Jag rodnade och tittade ner i knät.

"Ehm... nej..." svarade jag tyst, röd som en tomat i ansiktet.

Alice himlade med ögonen "Det här är Rosalie, Jaspers syster..." sa hon och pekade på blondinen. Först nu såg jag henne verkligen, hon såg ut som en modell, långa ben, kristallblå ögon, höga kindben, kurvor på rätt ställen... "...och det här är Emmett, Rosalies pojkvän..." fortsatte Alice och den muskulösa killen log och vickade med ögonbrynen, vilket fick mig att rodna, _igen_. "... han är inte så farlig som han ser ut. Och sist men inte minst... Edward." avslutade hon.

Han log snett mot mig, och ännu en gång kände jag hur mina kinder blev knallröda.

Edward. _Edward.  


* * *

_**Och där var första kapitlet slut. Bra? Dåligt? Urkasst? Snälla lämna några ord om vad ni tycker.  
Jag vill veta om den är värd att fortsätta på :)**

Tankar? Vad kunde jag gjort bättre? Tänka på till nästa gång? Något som jag gjorde bra? Det är bara ni läsare som kan få mig fortsätta skriva.

Tänk på att det här är min första egna fanfic när ni kommenterar, konstruktiv kritik uppskattas!

**Kram! **


	2. Drömmar

**A/N: Hej allihopa. Kan inte mer än säga förlåt för att det har tagit så lång tid... Den enda bra anledningen jag kan komma med är skolarbete... suck. Jag ska försöka uppdatera oftare men jag kan inte lova något... **

**Ett STORT tack till alla som kommenterade! Det värmer verkligen, särskilt som det här är min helt egna fanfic. Tack, ni vet vilka ni är! :D**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward. _Edward._

"Uhm... hej." sa jag och tittade ner mot golvet när jag kände mina kinder bli ännu rödare.

"Så... När ska vi äta?" frågade den store killen, Emmett, hette han visst.

"Är det verkligen det enda du tänker på?" frågade Jasper smått road.

"Jag är ju hungrig!" svarade han.

"Du är alltid hungrig." kommenterade Rosalie.

Under tiden hade Alice ställt fram pizzorna och tänt några levande ljus. Jag kunde inte undgå att märka att Edward inte hade tagit blicken från mig en enda gång sedan han kom in i rummet. Konstigt... Såg jag så tråkig ut att han var tvungen att stirra på mig? Tydligen.

"Så... kommer ni eller?" frågade en smått irriterad (hungrig) Alice. Alla verkade förstå att hon menade allvar, och satte sig vid bordet med detsamma. Jag gissade att alla var hungriga, för ingen sa något de första tio minuterna. Emmett hade redan ätit upp en hel pizza och tittade lystet på den halva Hawaii-pizzan som var över.

"Någon som ska ha det sista av pizzan?" frågade han. "För annars tar jag den." lade han till.

Alla mumlade ja till svar vilket resulterade i en mycket glad Emmett. "Awesome!" utbrast han.

"Bella, finns det några av dina cupcakes kvar?" frågade Alice när alla ätit klart.

"Tror det, om inte du har ätit upp dom." svarade jag.

"Okej, om jag går och fixar det och något att dricka så kan ni väl gå och sätta er i vardagsrummet." sa hon och försvann in i köket. Emmett lyfte snabbt upp Rosalie över axeln och sprang mot soffan. "Släpp ner mig din stora klumpeduns!" skrek hon. Jasper hade gått in i köket efter Alice, medan jag och Edward lugnt följde efter Emmett och Rosalie till vardagsrummet. Och eftersom jag är jag, snubblade jag över tunna luften och gjorde mig beredd på att möta det golv som jag tyvärr hade lärt känna otroligt bra sen jag flyttade hit.

Men smällen kom aldrig. Istället kände jag två armar om min midja. _Edwards _armar. Han hjälpte mig upp och frågade "Gick det bra?" medan vi såg i varandras ögon. Åh, dom var utan tvekan de vackraste jag någonsin sett – ännu vackrare så här på nära håll. Det var lätt att glömma allt runt omkring och bara drunkna i dom...

"Bella!" sa han och skakade mig lite lätt.

"Hm... va?" frågade jag förvirrat när jag till slut lyckades slita blicken från hans gröna ögon. Samtidigt kände jag mina kinder bli rödare än någonsin.

"Jag frågade om det gick bra?"

"Ja, tack för att du fångade mig" mumlade jag tyst och tittade ner på mina fötter.

"Har ni två tänkt stå här hela dagen, eller?" Alice och Jasper stod bakom oss och flinade som om de visste något ingen annan gjorde. Jag skyndade mig snabbt in i vardagsrummet och satte mig ner i den lediga soffan. Jag och Alice har två soffor och en fåtölj, jag har aldrig förstått varför vi behövde så många sittplatser men jag antar att jag gör det nu. Emmett och Rosalie hade satt sig i den ena, medan Alice satt i Jaspers knä i fåtöljen. Vilket betydde att det bara fanns en plats kvar till Edward – bredvid mig. Jag gjorde snabbt plats åt honom. Han smålog mot mig och satte sig ner.

"Jag tänkte vi kunde göra sanning eller sanning, mest för att alla ska lära känna varandra. Jag har en känsla av att vi kommer bli jättebra vänner!" sa Alice. Jag gav henne en varnande blick – jag var _inte_ beredd att berätta gud vet vad för gud vet vem. Hon bara låtsades som om hon inte såg mig, Alice och jag skulle ha ett långt samtal när alla gått hem om vad som är okej och inte.

"Okej, jag börjar." sa Rosalie. "Alice, hur träffades du och Bella?"

"Vi bodde grannar i Phoenix från det att vi föddes tills att jag flyttade hit till Seattle när jag var 13 år. Vi har varit bästa vänner så länge jag kan minnas." svarade hon. "Okej, min tur att fråga någon då... Rosalie, hur många pojkvänner har du haft?" Alice drar sig verkligen inte för att gå rakt på sak..

"En... innan Emmett" svarade hon och tittade på mig. "Bella" jag stelnade till, _fråga inget om pojkvänner, fråga inget om pojkvänner, fråga inget om pojkvänner..._"Har du någon pojkvän just nu, och om du inte har, vem var din senaste?"

"Ehm..." sa jag och tittade ner. Jag kunde känna hur tårar började bildas i mina ögon.

"Det är okej, du måste inte svara Bella. Jag kan fråga något annat istället" sa Rosalie. Jag såg tacksamt upp på henne. "Okej... vilken är din favoritfärg?"

"Grön" svarade jag innan jag han tänka. Konstigt... fram tills hmm... igår hade min favoritfärg varit blå.

Jag tror min reaktion till Rosalies första fråga fick alla att vara väldigt mycket försiktigare med sina frågor. Jag lärde mig i alla fall att Edward hade spelat piano sen han var fem år, Rosalie älskade att jobba med bilar, Emmett som vid första anblick såg väldigt skrämmande ut var världens snällaste och jobbade som idrottslärare för mellanstadieelever. Alice visste jag ju redan allt om – en av hennes värsta mardrömmar var att inte få köpa ett enda nytt plagg igen i hela sitt liv. Jasper gillar precis som mig att läsa, den stora skillnaden är att han hellre läser faktaböcker medan jag håller mig till skönlitteratur.

Snart satte vi på en film. När bara en kvart av filmen hade gått somnade jag. Den natten var den första jag drömde om Edward.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Det hade bara gått tjugo minuter av filmen innan alla utom jag hade somnat. Jag visste inte ens vilken film det var, all min uppmärksamhet var riktad mot Bella. Hon var den vackraste jag någonsin sett. Hennes långa, bruna hår. Hennes djupa chokladbruna ögon. Hon var inte stor och verkade nästan ömtålig, som om minsta lilla skulle knäcka henne. Jag visste att hon hade flyttat hit från Phoenix när hon var 18. Frågan är bara vad, för det var något mer bakom än att hon ville byta miljö. Undrar om det var någonting med ett ex? Det märktes att hon inte ville svara när Rosalie frågade om pojkvänner. Man kunde se det i hennes ögon också. När hon log (det vackraste leendet jag sett kan tilläggas) räckte det inte ända till ögonen. Någonting hemskt hade hänt.

"Är filmen redan slut?" hörde jag Alice fråga sömnigt.

"Mhmm... dags att gå hem nu kanske..." sa jag. Alice väckte Jasper, Emmett och Rosalie.

Bella var såg så rofylld ut där hon låg att jag inte ville väcka henne. Så jag lyfte istället upp henne och frågade Alice var hennes rum var. Hon visade mig och öppnade dörren för mig så jag kunde bära in Bella. Sedan la jag försiktigt ner henne på sängen och drog täcket över henne. Alice hade gått för att väcka de andra på nytt. Under tiden tittade jag på Bella. Hon var så vacker att jag inte kunde låta bli att kyssa henne i pannan.

"Godnatt, Bella." viskade jag. Precis innan jag stängde dörren till hennes rum hörde jag henne mumla "Edward..." Hon drömde om mig! Jag kunde inte låta bli att le stort.

Den natten var den första jag drömde om Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Så, bättre eller sämre än förra kapitlet? Vad tyckte ni om Edward POV? Vill ni se mer av det? Hur som helst, skriv gärna en rad eller två, det tar bara en bråkdel av den tiden det tog för er att läsa kapitlet :)**

**Ska försöka uppdatera oftare, men jag kan tyvärr inte lova något. Puss och Kram!**

**xoxo Elsiii**


	3. Shopping med Alice

**A/N: Nu kommer nästa förhoppningsvis efterlängtade kapitel. Tack ni som kommenterar! Ni gör min dag!**

****

En annan kul sak som ni kanske gillar, jag har skaffat ett konto på Polyvore, och gör ett collage där till varje nytt kapitel. Länkar finns på min profil. Där kommer jag också skriva då och då för att uppdatera er på hur långt jag har kommit på nästa kapitel. Så titta förbi ibland, vet ja!

**Här kommer nästa kapitel. Lite mer Alice och Edward :) Detta kapitlet är kanske mest utfyllnad, men ändå :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Det första jag upptäckte när jag vaknade var att jag låg i min egen säng. Hur jag än försökte kunde jag inte minnas hur jag kom hit. Det sista jag kommer ihåg från igår kväll var att vi satte på en film och... Edward. Jag vet att jag hade drömde om honom inatt. Men det var inte mycket av drömmen jag kunde minnas, bara hans vackra, gröna ögon. Herregud, jag träffade honom för första gången igår och jag kan inte sluta tänka på honom. Vad är det för fel på mig?

Medan jag låg där i sängen och funderade för mig själv hann klockan bli nio och Alice kom inskuttande i rummet. Hon log mot mig och såg på mig med sin hundvalpsblick. Inte bra. Det betydde allt som oftast att hon ville att vi skulle shoppa – hela dagen!

"Alice, bara säg det." sa jag.

"Snälla, gulliga, bästa, supersöta Bella, följ med mig och shoppa idag." bad hon. Är jag förvånad? Nej.

"Jag har redan kläder så det räcker och blir över, Alice." sa jag, medveten om att jag till slut skulle ge med mig och senare komma hem med minst fem nya plagg.

"Man kan inte ha för mycket kläder, Bella! Jag såg en jättefin klänning igår som jag bara vet skulle passa dig så himla bra, kom igen Bella, för min skull. Vi kan till och med gå och fika sen. Jag bjuder!"

"Är det någon mening med att jag säger emot?"

"Nej! Upp och hoppa Bella! Duscha och klä på dig kläderna jag lägger ut åt dig. Jag går ut och köper en kaffe till dig så länge! Älskar dig!" sa hon och så var hon borta innan jag hann protestera något mer.

Nu när jag ändå var klarvaken var det väl lika bra att gå upp. Kanske kunde jag övertala Alice att följa med mig till Esme's och hämta den nya boken Esme ville jag skulle läsa. Det var Stephenie Meyers nya – _Genom dina ögon _**(A/N: AKA The Host)**

När jag hade duschat klart var Alice tillbaka och hade lagt ut ett par jeans och en brun blus med svarta prickar åt mig. Alice kom in med mitt kaffe från Starbucks – Underbart!

"Åh, det är jättefint! Jag visste väl att den blusen skulle passa dig jättebra! Kom nu så sticker vi!" sa hon med ett stort leende.

* * *

Som alltid när vi shoppar tog Alice kommandot direkt, medan jag bara hänger på.

"Den här är fin! ÅH, den blusen MÅSTE du prova! Och den, och den!" När Alice hade gett mig runt tjugo plagg att prova sa jag stopp.

"Bara den här också, snälla Bella, jag vet att den skulle vara sååååå fin på dig!"

"Okej, men den är den sista jag provar. Inte ett plagg till innan vi fikar!" sa jag så bestämt jag kunde. Konstigt nog sa hon faktiskt inte emot.

När jag hade provat alla plaggen och valt bort alla utom två, gick vi och fikade. På något konstigt sätt jag inte förstod, hade hon hunnit köpa åtminstone tre tröjor och ett par skor till sig, utöver all den tid hon lagt på att hitta kläder till mig ("man vet aldrig när du kan behöva den här tröjan!").

När vi hade beställt vår fika på vårt favoritkafé satte vi oss ner.

"Det var Edward som bar dig från soffan till din säng igår kväll." sa Alice helt plötsligt.

"VA!" sa jag och satte mitt kaffe i halsen.

"Mmmhhhmm... Han gillar dig, Bella." sa hon med ett litet leende.

"Nej, det gör han inte. Det kan han inte. Dessutom vet du att jag inte dejtar." sa jag och tittade ner på mina händer. "Du vet ju hur det gick sist." mumlade jag så tyst att jag tvivlar på att Alice ens hörde det.

"Hur vet du det? Du är världens snällaste, sötaste, underbaraste tjej! Du kan inte låta det som hände förstöra ditt liv, Bella. Jag förstår att det är svårt, men du måste försöka. Alla killar är inte som _honom._ Bella, Edward är en underbar kille. Om han frågade om du ville gå på en dejt med honom, skulle du tacka nej?" frågade hon. Vid det här laget var jag inte långt ifrån tårar.

"Antagligen inte..." mumlade jag.

"Du gillar honom verkligen, det ser jag på dig Bella." sa hon.

"Hej Bella, Alice" hörde jag en röst säga bakom mig. Det var en röst som jag redan kände igen, det var Edward.

"Hej Edward." sa Alice med ett blixtrande leende.

"Hej" sa jag och log lite mot honom. Sen tittade jag snabbt bort.

"Är det okej om jag sitter med er?" sa han och tittade på mig och Alice. "Om jag inte stör förstås." tillade han och började gå därifrån.

"Nejdå, klart att du kan sitta med oss!" skyndade sig Alice att säga. "Bella, gör lite plats åt Edward bredvid dig." Jag gav henne en mördande blick men flyttade undan påsarna med de nyinköpta kläderna.

"Tack. Ser att ni har shoppat loss." sa han.

"Alice har." sa jag med ett leende. "Jag är bara stackarn som fått göra henne sällskap."

"Det är inte sant. Du har ju också köpt kläder, eller hur Bella?" sa hon och låtsades vara sårad.

"Två tröjor Alice, hur många saker har du köpt?" sa jag och fnissade.

"Hmphhff..." sa Alice och tog ett bett av sin kanelbulle.

* * *

**EPOV**

Jag hade varit ute och gjort några ärenden när jag bestämde mig för att gå in på ett kafé och dricka en kopp kaffe. Medan jag väntade på min tur i kön fick jag syn på Alice och... Bella. Jag var helt säker på att det var hon, även bakifrån när jag inte kunde se hennes vackra ansikte. Alice sa något som fick Bella att skrika till. Sedan fortsatte de prata i låga toner. Alice såg sorgset på henne. Undrar vad det handlade om. Jag betalade för mitt kaffe och gick bort till tjejerna.

"Hej Bella, Alice." sa jag. Alice hälsade med ett stort leende.

Bella tittade upp på mig och hälsade med leende som inte nådde ända till hennes ögon. Sen tittade hon snabbt bort. Undrar varför? Det var då jag bestämde mig för att ta reda på vad som hade hänt Bella. Inte nu, inte imorgon, men någon gång i framtiden. Om hon ville att jag skulle veta, alltså.

"Är det okej om jag sitter med er?" frågade jag. När jag inte fick något svar la jag snabbt till "Om jag inte stör förstås." och började titta efter ett annat bord.

"Nejdå, klart att du kan sitta med oss! Bella, gör lite plats åt Edward bredvid dig." Jag missade inte blicken Bella gav Alice men satte mig ner. För att lätta på stämningen bytte jag snabbt samtalsämne.

"Jag ser att ni har shoppat loss."

"Alice har. Jag är bara stackarn som fått göra henne sällskap." sa Bella och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta till.

"Det är inte sant. Du har ju också köpt kläder, eller hur Bella?" bet Alice tillbaka.

"Två tröjor Alice, hur många saker har du köpt?" svarade Bella och fnissade. Jag kunde inte låta bli att le – från och med nu hade jag ett nytt favoritljud.

* * *

**A/N: Så, vad tyckte ni? Skriv gärna en rad eller två, det skulle göra mig så glad. Och kom ihåg att det finns länkar till bilder som hör till varje kapitel på min profil. Vill ni kan ni ju skriva i kommentaren vad ni tyckte om dem :)**

**Kram! **


	4. Mardröm

**A/N: Nytt kapitel! Yay! Efter många svårigheter (skola, KRASCHAD DATOR, och livet i allmänhet) har jag nu lyckats få klart det här kapitlet :) Jag är verkligen ledsen att ni behövt vänta så länge. Vill ni ha uppdateringar på hur det går så skriver jag hur det går med skrivandet då och då på min profil.**

**Vet att jag fick en önskan om längre kapitel, och jag ska verkligen försöka, men det är inte alltid så lätt. Det här kapitlet är inte särskilt långt det heller...**

**Ha det nu så jättebra i jul (och ni som inte firar jul - ha det jättebra ni med!) God Jul! :)**

**Och jag vet att jag har glömt det, men jag tror att alla fattar: Jag äger inte twilight. Inte ens Edward. Snyft ;) **

* * *

**BPOV**

Jag hade inte sagt så mycket mer medan vi fikade, bara kommit med ett inlägg då och då. Istället satt jag och funderade på det Alice hade sagt tidigare. _"__Han gillar dig, Bella__."_ Inte så som jag vill... Ingen skulle någonsin vara intresserad av mig. Varför jag ens inbillade mig att _han_ faktiskt tyckte om mig för mig, kommer jag aldrig kunna begripa. Hur kunde jag vara så enormt dum? Och om nu Edward faktiskt gillar mig, så är det på sin höjd som vän. Inget mer. Det var tur att jag hade Alice, någon som faktiskt kände och brydde sig om mig på riktigt.

Snart hade vi fikat färdigt och eftersom Alice ville fortsätta shoppa _nu, _började vi resa oss från bordet.

"Vi måste vidare nu Edward, massor av butiker kvar som vi inte varit inne i än" sa hon till honom och jag himlade med ögonen.

"Jag var ändå på väg själv. Hejdå tjejer, hoppas vi ses snart igen." sa Edward och log. Gud, bara hans ögon gjorde mig knäsvag – föreställ er då hur det kändes när han _dessutom_ log på det viset...

"Hejdå Edward." sa Alice och började dra med mig ut ur caféet.

"Hejdå." mumlade jag och vinkade åt Edward.

* * *

"Aaaaalice!" gnällde jag tre timmar senare. "Nu klarar jag inte av mer. Inte mitt bankkonto heller för den delen. Mina fötter gör ont, jag är trött, nu går jag hem."

"Bara fem minuter till, snälla Bella. Om du verkligen älskar mig så väntar du i fem minuter till." bad hon. Hur skulle jag kunna säga emot henne nu? Så jag gav med mig.

På vägen hem beställde vi thaimat – satay **(A/N: Kycklingspett med jordnötssås och ris – det bästa som finns!)** Medan vi väntade på att hämtmaten skulle bli klar, hyrde tre filmer i videoaffären bredvid. Det blev _The Last Song, Dear John _och _Enchanted_. Jag rynkade på näsan åt både The Last Song (inget fan av varken Miley Cyrus eller Hannah Montana...) och Enchanted... titta på omslaget så förstår du varför.

Väl hemma igen satte vi på filmerna. Det var skönt att kunna tänka på något annat än Edward som verkar finnas i mina tankar konstant nu. Det hann bli sent innan filmerna var slut och både jag och Alice gick gäspandes för att borsta tänderna och sedan gå och lägga sig.

Jag somnade snabbt...

_"Bella! James är här!" ropade min mamma på mig._

_"Kommer strax!" ropade jag tillbaka och kollade mig själv en sista gång i spegeln. Sedan sprang jag snabbt ner för trappan – utan att snubbla en enda gång kan tilläggas!_

_James gick två klasser över mig och hade börjat visa intresse för mig i början av läsåret, alltså två månader bakåt. Jag märkte hur han nästan alltid tittade på mig och hälsade när vi möttes i korridoren. För två dagar sen kom han fram till mig på lunchen och bad att få prata med mig. Och här är jag nu, på väg till min livs första dejt._

_När han ville gå på dejt kunde jag inte annat än att svara ja, han såg bra ut med sina isblå ögon __och blonda hår, han var trevlig och dessutom var jag smickrad av att han faktiskt hade valt mig av alla tjejer som fanns._

_"Hej James." sa jag med ett brett leende när jag såg honom stå och vänta på mig innanför dörren._

_"Hej Isabella. Är du klar?" frågade han och log tillbaka._

_"Jadå, jag ska bara ta på mig min jacka." svarade jag. Vi gick ut genom dörren och satte oss i hans bil. James hade inte velat berätta vad vi skulle göra ikväll, men jag litade på honom. Ingen sa något i bilen och det blev en sån där pinsam tystnad men jag antar att det brukade vara så här på den första dejten..._

_"Jag tänkte vi kunde börja med att gå och äta på en restaurang och sedan gå på den nya filmen som kom ut på bio häromdagen, Pirates of the Carribean – The Curse of The Black Pearl. Låter det bra?" frågade han och tog min hand när han parkerat och vi hade klivit ur bilen. Jag log och nickade._

_Vi gick och åt, och sedan till bion. Jag gillade verkligen filmen, den var en av de bästa jag sett på länge. När vi satt i bilen på väg hem, lade James sin hand på mitt knä. Det störde mig inte, det fick mig bara att känna mig omtyckt. Plötsligt stannade han bilen. Jag blev förvirrad med tanke på att det inte fanns någonting runtom, det var helt öde._

_"Varför stannar vi här, James?" frågade jag ängsligt. Han började flytta handen på mitt knä upp längs låret, och nu började det kännas obehagligt._

_"Tänkte att vi kunde ha det lite mysigt innan vi skiljs åt." sa han med ett leende. Han kom närmre och närmre. Snart kysste han mig. Ena handen på min nacke och den andra på midjan. Till en början kysste jag tillbaka men när James började känna på mina bröst ville jag inte mer. Jag var inte redo för det än. Så jag vände bort huvudet och försökte knuffa bort honom._

_"James, det räcker nu. Jag är ledsen men jag är inte redo för att gå längre än såhär. Kan du snälla köra hem mig nu?" bad jag._

_"Inte riktigt än, min kära Isabella." _

Jag vaknade med ett ryck. Tårarna rann. Jag hade sovit flera nätter i rad nu utan mardrömmar, mina drömmar hade varit fyllda av något, eller snarare någon, helt annan. Men nu var de tillbaka. De som _han _orsakade. Än idag kan jag känna hur hans händer rörde sig över min kropp, hur han slet upp min nya blus som jag köpt just för den kvällen, hur han drog i mitt hår.

Jag tittade på väckarklockan och såg att det var tidigt på morgonen, långt innan varken jag eller Alice behövde gå upp. Men det fanns inte en chans att jag kunde somna om igen, så jag gjorde det enda som får mig att tänka på annat – tog fram min slitna kopia av_ Stolthet och fördom_ och började läsa.

* * *

_Buzzbuzzbuzz._

Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade mig förvirrat omkring. Ganska snart insåg jag att det var min mobil som vibrerade – jag hade fått ett sms. Det var från ett nummer jag inte kände igen, så jag öppnade nyfiket meddelandet.

_Godmorgon Bella :)  
Hoppas jag inte väckte dig.  
Jag bara undrade om du har lust att äta lunch med mig idag? Jag bjuder.  
Kram, Edward_

* * *

**A/N: De tre filmerna jag nämnde, alltså The Last Song, Dear John och Enchanted (Förtrollad på svenska), är riktigt bra alla tre. Bli inte skrämda av att Miley Cyrus spelar huvudrollen i The Last Song, jag var smått orolig, men blev riktigt positivt överraskad. Dear John är så fin, och musiken är underbar. Enchanted är hur kul som helst – den är som en parodi på alla Disney-prinsessfilmer tillsammans. Låt er inte skrämmas av omslaget – det var längesen jag skrattade så mycket åt en film som jag gjorde när jag såg den!**

**Skriv gärna ett ord eller två om vad ni tyckte! God Jul på er! :D  
P.S. Bilder till kapitlet finns på min profil. **


	5. Lunch med Edward

**A/N: Hej Allihopa! Hoppas ni har haft en bra jul. Här kommer nästa kapitel. Och vet ni vad? Det är långt. Över 3000 ord, med min A/N borträknad. Lite stolt är jag allt ;) Och ett stort megatack till ni underbara människor som skriver så snälla kommentarer. Ni gör mig så glad!**

Nu ska jag inte störa mer :) Varsågoda.

Som vanligt äger jag inte twilight... 

* * *

**BPOV**

_Godmorgon Bella :)  
Hoppas jag inte väckte dig.  
Jag bara undrade om du har lust att äta lunch med mig idag? Jag bjuder.  
Kram, Edward_

Mitt hjärta började banka onaturligt fort och jag läste om sms:et flera gånger för att vara säker på att jag läst rätt. Jag nöp mig till och med i armen en gång.

Fast det är klart, nu när jag tänker efter så kanske det bara är en vänskaplig gest? Han kanske faktiskt vill bli min vän. Och om det är det enda jag kan få, tar jag det utan att tveka en enda sekund.

Det knackade på min dörr. Alice. "Bella, kan jag komma in en stund?"

Jag svarade inte, helt upptagen med att läsa sms:et ännu en gång.

"Bella? Är du där?" hörde jag Alice fråga igen.

"Ehm, va?" frågade jag förvirrat när hon stack in huvudet genom dörren.

"Bella, är du okej? Jag kommer in nu, vare sig du vill eller inte." sa hon bestämt och klev in på mitt rum. Jag som fortfarande stirrade på min mobil (ni kanske tycker jag är konstig nu, men det hade du också gjort om du fick sms från Edward, särskilt med tanke på vad det stod i det!).

"Bella, vad är det?" frågade hon bekymrat. Sedan tog hon mobilen ur min hand, och tre sekunder senare...

", OMG! Bella, snälla låt mig bestämma vad du ska ha på dig! Åh, min Bella ska på dejt! Åh, jag är så glad för din skull!"

"Alice, det är inte en dejt. Han vill äta lunch tillsammans."

"Bella, tro mig, det här är SÅ en dejt!"

"Eller inte. Alice, du och jag äter lunch tillsammans hela tiden, och så vitt jag vet så dejtar vi inte. Du har ju Jasper." sa jag, för att försöka få henne att förstå att det inte var en dejt.

"Om du någon gång skulle ta och lyssna på dig själv, Bella, skulle du inse hur otroligt blind du är. Killen gillar dig, ok?"

"Jag vill inte diskutera det här mer. Hur vet du att jag ens vill gå?" sa jag bestämt. Varför kan hon aldrig lyssna på mig?

"Okej, okej, men kan jag snälla få bestämma vad du ska ha på dig?" bad hon..."VÄNTA LITE! Har du inte tackat ja än? Är du galen Bella?"

"Nej, Alice, jag är inte galen."

"Snälla, tacka ja. Lyssna på mig för en gångs skull Bella. Kalla det vad du vill, dejt eller lunch mellan två vänner, men det kommer göra dig gott. Tro mig." bad hon.

Som om att jag kunde säga nej till henne när hon såg på mig på det sättet. "Okej, jag ska tacka ja."

"Gör det nu, Bella!"

"Okej, okej, jag ska."

_Hej Edward.  
Jag äter gärna lunch med dig idag.  
Bella_

"Nöjd nu, Alice?" frågade jag med ett leende. Jag ska äta lunch med _Edward_! Tjejen inom mig skrek av lycka. _Iiiiiiiiih!_

"Jättenöjd. Jag är glad för din skull. Sååååå... får jag bestämma vad du ska ha på dig?" frågade hon förväntansfullt.

"Om du överdriver tar jag inte på mig det." Jag rös vid blotta tanken på vad hon kunde komma dragandes med.

"Jag lovar Bella."

Medveten om att det var det bästa erbjudandet jag kunde få, sa jag ja.

"Tack, tack, tack!" sa hon och gav mig en stor kram. "Du vet att jag älskar dig Bella. Du är min allra bästa vän. Jasper är min stora kärlek, men du kommer alltid att vara min allra, allra bästa vän." viskade hon.

"Jag vet Alice" mumlade jag, med tårar i ögonen. Även om det ibland kunde verka som om hon inte brydde sig ett dugg om andra, hade hon ett hjärta av guld. "Jag älskar dig också, Alice."

"Ge mig en halvtimma, så är jag snart tillbaka med den perfekta outfiten." sa Alice när vi slutat kramas och gick ut ur rummet. Under tiden gick jag för att duscha. Jag rakade benen (inte för att jag tänkt gå barbent, men det kändes bra.) och tvättade håret med mitt jordgubbsdoftande schampo.

Medan jag stod under det rinnande vattnet kunde jag inte undgå att tankarna började vandra. Min natt hade varit hemsk, även om mardrömmen inte hann nå det värsta. När jag tänker efter var den faktiskt inte så farlig med tanke på alla de andra nätterna fyllda med mardrömmar från den kvällen som jag genomlidit hittills. Morgonen däremot, var den bästa någonsin. Tänk att Edward, _kan ni fatta det, EDWARD_, ville äta lunch med mig.

_Dunkdunkdunk._ "Bella, sluta dagdrömma och kliv ur duschen istället. Edward har skickat ett sms till." hördes Alices röst genom badrumsdörren. Jag är ganska säker på att jag aldrig någonsin varit så här snabb ur duschen, utan att halka och halvt slå ihjäl mig, dessutom. Med handduken virad om mig sprang jag in på mitt rum och plockade upp telefonen.

_Blir kl 13.00 bra? :)  
Edward_

Jag svarade snabbt.

_Det blir jättebra. Var ska vi mötas? :)  
Bella_

Det tog inte lång tid innan min mobil pep till, för att tala om att jag hade ett nytt meddelande.

_Jag kan komma hem till dig så går vi till restaurangen tillsammans.  
Jag ser fram emot att träffa dig igen.  
Kram, Edward._

Han ser fram emot att träffa mig! Men knappast lika mycket som jag ser fram emot att träffa honom, det ska gudarna veta.

_Okej. Kl 13 hos mig. Vi ses då, Edward!  
Kram, Bella._

Jag la ifrån mig mobilen och tittade på min säng, där jag visste att Alice hade lagt ut mina kläder. Ett par jeans och söt svart tröja med vit krage. Ibland överträffar hon sig själv. Jag kollade snabbt vad klockan var och insåg att jag borde börja göra mig i ordning – nu.

Jag tog snabbt på mig kläderna medan jag funderade på vad jag skulle göra med håret. "Bella, ha håret utsläppt!" ropade Alice från vardagsrummet. Efter att ha känt Alice hela mitt liv har jag insett att det inte är någon idé att fundera på hur hon kan veta såna saker._ Jag bara vet_, har hon svarat, de gånger jag frågat henne.

Som sagt, jag borstade snabbt igenom mitt hår och fönade det torrt. Sedan sminkade jag mig. Inte mycket, bara lite mascara och genomskinligt läppglans. Jag har aldrig trivts med mer än så. Det är klart att jag och Alice testade våra mammors smink när vi var små, vilka småtjejer gjorde inte det, men jag hade alltid tvättat bort mitt så snabbt som möjligt.

Klockan visade nu 12.30. Så jag tog en bok från min enorma samling, utan att egentligen bry mig om vilken, och slog mig ner i soffan i vardagsrummet. Alice som satt och läste Vouge, eller vad det nu var, tittade upp när jag kom in. Hon synade mig uppifrån och ner, medan jag väntade nervöst på domen. Men jag var ändå ganska lugn, det var ju trots allt _hon_ som hade valt ut kläderna. Så sprack hennes ansikte upp i ett stort leende. "Du är jättesöt, Bella!"

"Tack Alice. Du lyckades verkligen den här gången." sa jag med ett leende.

"Åh, tack Bella." sa hon. "För en gångs skull är vi överens." la hon sedan fnittrande till.

Jag öppnade boken, men kunde inte koncentrera mig på att läsa alls. Måste minutvisaren gå så fruktansvärt långsamt?

"Lugna ner dig Bella. Han kommer snart." sa Alice med ett leende. Jag behövde inte svara, rodnaden på mina kinder gjorde det åt mig.

* * *

**EPOV **

Jag vaknade, utvilad och pigg. Fikan igår med Bella och Alice hade var den bästa i hela mitt liv. Det enda som hade kunnat göra den bättre var om det bara hade varit jag och Bella. Inget illa ment mot Alice, men det är sant. Jag skulle ljuga för mig själv om jag tänkte något annat.

Undrar när jag skulle få möjlighet att träffa henne igen... Hon kanske ville äta lunch med mig idag? Jag ville verkligen lära känna henne. Komma innanför de väggar hon byggt upp... Än så länge hade jag bara sett glimtar av det som fanns innanför hennes så välbyggda fasad mot omvärlden. Hennes ögon sa allt. Så djupa och vackra att man lätt kunde drunkna i dem. Men det fanns något mer, något som jag inte riktigt kunde sätta fingret på... _Vad var det som hade hänt?_

Medan jag funderade hade jag hunnit stiga upp och klä på mig. Sedan letade jag reda på min mobil. Hur lyckades jag alltid lägga ifrån mig den på olika ställen? Till slut, efter tjugo minuters letande, hittade jag den under soffan. _Hur sjutton hamnade den där?_ Kunde jag inte låta bli att undra. Hade jag ens suttit i soffan igår?...

Jag samlade mod och började skriva ett sms. Raderade och skrev om. Till slut fick jag i alla fall ihop ett helt okej sms, hoppas jag.

_Godmorgon Bella :)  
Hoppas jag inte väckte dig.  
Jag bara undrade om du har lust att äta lunch med mig idag? Jag bjuder.  
Kram, Edward_

Först nu insåg jag ett stort problem, jag hade inte hennes nummer. Är jag dum på riktigt. Jag testade att söka på hennes namn på en sån där söksida med telefonnummer och adresser. Bottennapp. Hmm... kanske borde fråga Jasper, han kanske har det... Så jag sparade meddelandet i utkorgen och letade upp Jaspers namn i telefonboken.

"Hej Edward." hörde jag han svara.

"Jasper. Hur är läget?"

"Bara bra. Var det något speciellt du ville, för i sådana fall ta det nu, jag börjar jobba om fem minuter." sa han.

"Ehm, okej. Har du... du har möjligtvis inte... uhm..." Åh, gud. Hur svårt kan det vara att be om ett nummer?

"Edward, vad är det? Är det Bella?" frågade han roat.

"Skratta inte åt mig! Och... ja det är om Bella." sa jag och tog ett djupt andetag. "Finns det någon chans att du har hennes nummer?" sa jag och drog nervöst en hand genom mitt hår.

"Visst kompis. Jag smsar det till dig så fort vi lagt på."

"Tack så mycket, Jasper." sa jag lättat.

"Hejdå Edward, vi ses!"

Nu var det bara att vänta på Bellas nummer... snart. Edward, för helvete, _lugna ner dig!_

Så fort jag hade hennes nummer, skickade jag iväg mitt sms till henne, innan jag fegade ur. Det var nu det riktigt jobbiga började. Att vänta. Och vänta. Och vänta lite till. Hade Jasper gett mig fel nummer? Eller... Bella kanske inte ens _ville _äta lunch med mig... Jag som tyckte jag började försiktigt... Hur kunde jag vara så dum? Jag skulle sett till att Alice och Jasper också följde med, jag är ju så gott som en främling för henne. Shit, vad tänker jag med egentligen? Medan jag satt där och blev mer och mer arg på mig själv, kände jag hur mobilen, som jag fortfarande hade i min hand, vibrerade. Ett svar från Bella! Glad att jag ens fick ett svar, öppnade jag snabbt meddelandet och läste. Jag kunde knappt tro mina ögon! Hon ville äta lunch med mig. _Gärna_, dessutom.

"YES!" kunde jag inte låta bli att utbrista. Jag log större än jag någonsin hade gjort förut. Snabbt skrev jag ett svar, och snart var det bestämt, jag skulle hämta Bella vid hennes och Alices lägenhet och sen skulle vi gå till restaurangen själva. Nu behövde jag bara fundera ut vilken restaurang... Inte något allt för överdrivet, men inte McDonald´s heller.

Efter en stunds funderande kom jag på det perfekta stället, _La Bella Italia_. Nu var det bara att vänta tills det var lagom att åka till Bella. Jag var så uppe i varv att jag gjorde det enda som fungerar när jag behövde lugna ner mig. Snart satt jag vid min käraste ägodel, mitt piano. Fingrarna rörde sig över de vita och svarta tangenterna utan att jag behövde tänka, bara lyssna. Till min förvåning var det en helt ny melodi, som jag aldrig hade hört mig själv spela förut. Inte någon annan heller för den delen. Den etsade sig genast fast på min hjärnhinna, och jag var helt säker på att jag skulle spela den många gånger igen.

Klockan 12.40, så jag tog på mig mina ytterkläder och körde till Bella. Just som jag hade klivit ur bilen såg jag en blomsteraffär och fick en idé. Jag gick in, och efter en stund bestämde jag mig för en bukett med freesior.

Snart stod jag med Bellas dörr framför. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och knackade på.

* * *

**BPOV**

_Knack knack knack._ Det knackade på dörren och klockan var precis 13.00. Jag flög upp ur soffan, och stannade bara till snabbt vid spegeln. Det får duga. _Vänta nu... vadå 'det får duga'? Edward förtjänar det bästa._ Men det var för sent att ändra på något nu, så jag öppnade istället dörren, och där stod han, Edward, och jag kunde inte låta bli att le stort.

"Hej Edward." sa jag.

"Hej Bella." sa han och log. Jag såg upp mot hans gröna ögon och, tro mig, de praktiskt taget glittrade. "Varsågod, dom här är till dig, Bella." tillade han och sträckte fram en bukett med freesior.

"Åh, tack Edward! Men det behövde du inte alls gjort." sa jag och rodnade.

"Jag vet, men jag ville." svarade han.

"Åh, hej Edward!" hörde jag Alice säga bakom mig.

"Hej Alice. Allt bra med dig?" frågade han artigt.

"Superbra! Bella, jag kan ta blommorna och sätta dem i en vas, så ni kan gå." sa hon med ett brett leende och sträckte ut handen mot buketten jag höll i.

"Tack Alice. Vi ses senare!" sa jag och gav henne en kram. Sedan tog jag på mig min ljusrosa kappa (inte mitt val, Alices. Som vanligt hade hon rätt – den var faktiskt fin.), mina svarta boots och sedan min svarta lilla hatt. Jag mötte Edwards blick, och han frågade "Ska vi gå då?"

"Ja" svarade jag blygt. Det här var första gången jag var helt ensam med Edward, och nu när jag tänker efter, bara tredje gången jag träffar honom.

Vi gick bredvid varandra längs trottoaren, ingen sa någonting. Till min förvåning var det inte en sån där pinsam tystnad som lätt uppstår. Den kändes helt naturlig, liksom. Jag kunde inte hjälpa men vara nyfiken på var vi skulle äta, och tillslut kunde jag inte hålla mig längre. "Edward?"

Han tittade på mig och nickade för att jag skulle fortsätta. "Var någonstans är det vi ska äta?"

"Vi är strax där." sa han och log. "Här." sa han efter ytterligare en stunds promenad.

Vi hade stannat framför en restaurang som hette _La Bella Italia_. "Åh, Edward, jag älskar italiensk mat!" utbrast jag glatt. Han svarade med ett stort, lite snett, leende. Det var ett under att jag inte hade smält till en liten pöl på marken redan. Fanns det någonting med honom som _inte_ var prefekt?

Vi gick in och möttes snabbt av en kypare. "Välkomna till La Bella Italia. Hur många är ni?"

"Två." svarade Edward. Inom kort hade vi fått ett bord och varsin meny.

Jag kunde känna Edwards blick på mig, så jag tittade upp för att se varför. En dålig idé. Våra blickar möttes och helt plötsligt kunde jag inte ens minnas mitt namn längre... Det stod helt stilla. Jag hörde nån harkla sig vid sidan om, och förtrollningen bröts. Jag tittade upp och såg att kyparen var tillbaka. Och gissa vad som hände? Precis, klassisk Bella-reaktion. Jag blev knallröd i hela ansiktet inom loppet av två sekunder.

"Är ni redo att beställa?" frågade kyparen.

"Bella?" sa Edward och tittade på mig.

"Uhm..." sa jag och slängde ur mig det första jag såg på menyn. "Dagens blir bra."

"Och att dricka?"

"Coca-cola."

"Okej, och till dig?" sa han och vände sig mot Edward.

"Samma som Bella här, blir bra." sa han och log mot mig. Mina stackars kinder som precis hade börjat återfå sin normala färg.

Medan vi väntade på maten satt vi och småpratade lite om allt och ingenting. Efter en stund tystnade vi, men så utbrast han plötsligt "Vet du vad vi kan göra? Du ställer en fråga till mig, och sen frågar jag dig någonting, och sen är det din tur igen, och så vidare."

"Uhm, okej. Jag börjar väl då. Hmm... jo, jag vet! Vilken är din favoritlåt att spela på piano?"

"Clair de Lune." svarade han utan att tveka.

"Åh, jag älskar den. Inte för att jag kan så många andra, men jag älskar den!"

"Jag får spela den för dig någon gång då." Sa han verkligen det? Han vill spela piano för mig. Han vill träffa mig fler gånger. Jag log stort och svarade "Jättegärna, Edward."

"Okej, min tur att fråga nu... Berätta om din familj." sa han.

"Det där är väl ingen fråga? Men okej, jag ska svara ändå. Jag har inga syskon. Mina föräldrar, Charlie och Renée bor i Phoenix. Ehm, mamma kan vara lite av en dagdrömmare och väldigt spontan. Man vet aldrig vad som kommer hända när man är med henne. Hon är lite som en virvelvind. Pappa är rena motsatsen. Lugn och sansad, pratar bara när han måste. Han ser till att mamma står med båda fötterna på jorden. De är världens bästa föräldrar." sa jag med längtan i rösten.

"Du saknar dem va?" frågade han.

"Mhm..." mumlade jag.

"Varför flyttade du hit till Seattle när du hade det så bra där? Inte för att jag önskar att du hade stannat kvar, då hade jag aldrig fått träffa dig." sa han och log.

"För att..."Jag var tyst en stund. Hur skulle jag svara på den frågan? Varför, _varför_ var han tvungen och ställa den frågan? "... för att jag saknade Alice." sa jag och tittade ner. Jag tyckte inte om att ljuga, i för sig var det ingen lögn, men det var bara en liten bråkdel av sanningen...

Edward såg bekymrad ut, men tycktes märka att jag inte ville prata mer om anledningen till min flytt, så han sa inget.

"Förresten så har du frågat tre frågor i rad nu!" sa jag för att bli av med den dystra stämningen som hade lagt sig över oss. Det funkade.

"Oj, det tänkte jag inte ens på." svarade han ärligt. "Är du klar?" tillade han och gestikulerade mot min tallrik. Jag nickade.

Vi fick notan och trots mina protester betalade han för både sig själv och mig. _"Bella, jag sa att jag skulle bjuda."_ Och sen såg han på mig med sina vackra ögon. Gissa om det var kört för min del...

Snart stod vi utanför min dörr och det var dags att säga hejdå.

"Tack för lunchen Edward, det var trevligt."

"Tack själv, Bella. Jag kan bara säga samma sak." sa han och log. Sedan la han till, till min lycka, "Jag gör det gärna igen."

"Jag med." mumlade jag och rodnade.

"Bella..." jag såg frågande upp på honom. "Får jag... får jag krama dig?"

Jag stelnade till. Efter nån sekund mötte jag hans blick igen och nickade. Edward la försiktigt armarna om mig, och efter några sekunder kramade jag honom också. Jag kunde inte undgå att känna hur otroligt gott han luktade.

Alldeles för snart släppte vi taget om varandra. "Vi ses, Bella." sa han, och så var han borta.

"Vi ses, Edward." viskade jag.

* * *

**A/N: Längsta kapitlet hittills. Hur var det? Jag älskar era kommentarer, så snälla skriv. Och som vanligt så finns det bilder på min profil, vad Bella hade på sig och lite sånt :) Brukar ni titta på dem? Är dom nåt att ha? Vet att jag har frågat detta innan, men fick inget svar då... Så jag frågar helt enkelt en gång till :) Ska jag fortsätta med dom eller lägga ner det?**

Kom ihåg att jag inte kan lova såhär långa kapitel i framtiden, den här gången blev det långt, nästa gång kanske det inte blir så. Vi får se. Men en sak är säker, jag kommer absolut inte överge den här fanfic:en! :)

Kram på er! 


	6. Världen är inte stor

**A/N: ÄNTLIGEN är jag klar med detta kapitlet. Har jag ens några läsare kvar med tanke på hur seg jag är? Hur som helst, här kommer nästa. Jag ska inte störa mer nu, och låta er läsa, haha. Tack ni som kommenterade förra kapitlet. Det betyder så mycket! :)**

Disclaimer: Jag äger inte Twilight. 

* * *

**EPOV**

Det dröjde inte länge innan dörren öppnades.

"Hej Edward." sa hon och log. Bella var så vacker. Kläderna passade henne perfekt. Och hennes hår, hennes långa, vackra, bruna hår. _Åh vad jag önskar att jag kunde dra mina fingrar genom det. Säkert lika lent som siden..._

"Hej Bella. Varsågod, de här är till dig." sa jag och gav henne buketten med blommor.

"Åh, tack Edward! Men det behövde du inte alls gjort."

"Jag vet, men jag ville." Det var sant. Hon var värd det, mer till och med. Men det känns som att blommor är lagom vid ett sånt här tillfälle. Ett smycke för flera tusen hade nog skrämt bort vem som helst. Och även om Bella absolut inte är vem som helst, tror jag inte att det är ett bra drag att göra...

"Åh, hej Edward!" sa Alice och kom in i hallen.

"Hej Alice. Allt bra med dig?"

"Superbra! Bella, jag kan ta blommorna och sätta dem i en vas, så ni kan gå." sa hon och log stort. Bella gav henne buketten och tackade henne.

"Tack Alice. Vi ses senare!" sa Bella och gav sin bästa vän en kram. Sen tog hon på sig en rosa kappa, skor och en liten hatt. **(A/N: Inte direkt hatt, men inte mössa heller. Kolla in collaget, kap 5, jag har länkat till på min profil för att se den med egna ögon)**Jag hade sett henne i den hatten förut, men hade inte riktigt tänkt på hur bra hon passade i den. Bella mötte min blick och jag frågade om hon var klar.

Hon rodnade lite lätt när hon svarade med ett tyst "Ja". Jag ville hålla hennes hand, men fick en känsla av att det var bättre att ta saker och ting i hennes takt. Så jag promenerade tyst med henne mot restaurangen. Ingen sa något, men det var långt ifrån en pinsam tystnad. Det kändes inte nödvändigt att fylla den med onödigt småprat typ _"vilket fint väder det är" "Mhm, eller hur!"._

"Edward?" sa hon helt plö mötte hennes blick och nickade för att visa att hon hade min fulla uppmärksamhet. "Var någonstans är det vi ska äta?"

"Vi är strax där." sa jag och log. Bara runt 100 meter kvar faktiskt... "Här."

Jag och Bella stannade framför _La Bella Italia._ "Åh, Edward, jag älskar italiensk mat!" utbrast hon med ett stort leende. _Bingo!_ tänkte jag tyst för mig själv och log lika stort tillbaka. Vi gick in och fick snabbt ett bord för två i ett hörn av restaurangen. Jag tittade på henne en lång stund, och förmodligen kände hon min blick, för hon tittade upp och mötte min blick. Bellas vackra, bruna, djupa ögon skulle jag lätt kunna drunkna i. Tiden stod liksom stilla. Som om någon tryckte på _pause-knappen _på en fjärrkontroll. Jag kände det redan nu – äntligen hade jag hittat henne – tjejen som jag omedvetet har sökt efter hela mitt liv.

Helt plötsligt hade någon tryckt på _play-knappen _igen. Det var kyparen som hade kommit tillbaka för att se om vi var redo att beställa. _Suck._

"Bella?" sa jag och tittade på henne för att indikera att hon kunde beställa först.

"Uhm..." Bella tittade snabbt ner på menyn. "Dagens blir bra." Var det bara jag eller tog hon första bästa som stod på menyn?...

"Och att dricka?" frågade kyparen.

"Coca-cola." svarade hon snabbt.

"Okej, och till dig?" sa han och vände sig mot mig.

Jag som inte hade haft tid att faktiskt titta på menyn och välja ut något gott, sa "Samma som Bella här blir bra."

För att fördriva tiden medan vi väntade på vår mat satt vi och pratade om allt möjligt. Men tillslut tog våra samtalsämnen slut, så jag utbrast, utan att ens hinna fundera på det först "Vet du vad vi kan göra? Du ställer en fråga till mig, och sedan frågar jag dig någonting, och sen är det din tur igen, och så vidare."

"Uhm, okej." sa hon lite osäkert. "Jag börjar väl då. Hmm..." Jag väntade tålmodigt på att hon skulle komma på en fråga. Hon hade en vana att bita sig i läppen när hon tänkte, så gulligt, så... _sexigt_. Och hon visste inte ens om det.

Plötsligt sken Bella upp. "Jo, jag vet! Vilken är din favoritlåt att spela på piano?"

"Clair de Lune." Ett enkelt val. Den har varit min favoritlåt att spela sedan jag lärde mig den som 14 år gammal.

Till min förvåning utbrast Bella "Åh, jag älskar den. Inte för att jag kan så många andra, men jag älskar den!" Jag blev imponerad. Det var inte många som kände till den, framför allt inte dess namn. Så jag sa "Jag får spela den för dig någon gång då." Bella sken upp som en sol och sa "Jättegärna, Edward." Det betydde att hon faktiskt ville träffa mig igen. Detta var helt klart den bästa dagen i mitt liv, hittills.

"Okej, min tur att fråga nu... Berätta om din familj." sa jag.

"Det där är väl ingen fråga? Men okej, jag ska svara ändå. Jag har inga syskon. Mina föräldrar, Charlie och Renée bor i Phoenix. Ehm... mamma kan vara lite av en dagdrömmare och väldigt spontan. Man vet aldrig vad som kommer hända när man är med henne. Hon är lite som en virvelvind. Pappa är rena motsatsen. Lugn och sansad, pratar bara när han måste. Han ser till att mamma står med båda fötterna på jorden. De är världens bästa föräldrar." sa hon.

"Du saknar dem va?" frågade jag. Det var tydligt att hon gjorde det, men jag kunde inte låta bli att fråga ändå.

"Mhm..." mumlade hon tyst.

"Varför flyttade du hit till Seattle när du hade det så bra där?" hörde jag mig själv fråga innan jag hann tänka efter. Var det för privat att fråga det? _Hon kanske rent av tolkar det som om jag inte vill ha henne här?, _så jag lade snabbt till "Inte för att jag önskar att du hade stannat kvar, då hade jag aldrig fått träffa dig." sa jag, och såg upp på henne. Hon tycktes fundera på hur hon skulle svara.

"För att..." började hon. _Shit, _tänkte jag. Varför kan jag inte hålla käften när jag borde? "... för att jag saknade Alice." avslutade hon och tittade ner. Jag tror inte att hon ljög, men fick en distinkt känsla av att det bara var en väldigt liten del av sanningen. En väldigt, väldigt liten del. Men eftersom det var tydligt att hon inte ville prata om det, valde jag nu att vara tyst. Jag tittade på henne. Hon såg ut att vara långt borta, med en lite sorgsen och kanske till och med... rädd (?) blick. Sedan skakade hon snabbt på huvudet, och sa helt oväntat:

"Förresten så har du frågat tre frågor i rad nu!"

"Oj, det tänkte jag inte ens på." sa jag helt ärligt. Jag hade inte ens ägnat en tanke åt det... Bella hade inte rört sin tallrik på ett tag, så jag frågade "Är du klar?" Hon nickade som svar.

Vi fick notan, och trots att Bella vilt protesterade och ville betala, satte jag punkt genom att påpeka att jag faktiskt sa att jag skulle bjuda.

Vi gick långsamt tillbaka mot hennes lägenhet, och innan jag visste ordet av, var det dags att säga hejdå. _Var tog tiden vägen?_

"Tack för lunchen Edward, det var trevligt." sa hon med ett brett leende. Det var något jag aldrig kommer tröttna på – Bellas leende.

"Tack själv, Bella. Jag kan bara säga samma sak." Det var inte helt sant, det hade varit så mycket mer än trevligt, underbart var ett mer passande ord. "Jag gör det gärna igen." lade jag till.

Bella rodnade och mumlade tyst, nästan så att jag inte hörde det "Jag med." _Hon vill göra det igen, hon vill göra det igen, HON VILL GÖRA DET IGEN!_

Efter det kunde jag inte låta bli att fråga...

"Bella..." sa jag och väntade på att hon skulle se upp på mig. Sedan tog jag ett djupt andetag, och frågade. "Får jag... får jag krama dig?"

Hon stelnade till, men mötte efter bara någon sekund min blick och nickade försiktigt. Jag lade försiktigt armarna om henne, och Bella kramade mig till och med tillbaka. Jag hade utan tvekan precis upplevt det lyckligaste ögonblicket i mitt liv. Hittills. Förhoppningsvis skulle jag uppleva ännu lyckligare ögonblick med Bella, hoppas jag.

"Vi ses, Bella." sa jag när jag hade släppt taget om henne. Helst hade jag stått där och kramat henne i flera timmar, men det kändes inte riktigt lägligt. Förhoppningsvis blir det fler gånger... Jag vände mig om och började gå hemåt.

**BPOV**

Jag befann mig i sjunde himlen. _Edward, Edward, Edward... _Jag vet inte hur länge jag hade suttit på soffan i vardagsrummet när jag hörde ytterdörren öppnas.

"Bella? Är du hemma?" hörde jag Alices röst säga från hallen.

"Mmhhmm... I vardagsrummet." Jag visste att jag bara hade några få ögonblick på mig att förbereda mig mentalt inför den utfrågning som skulle komma från Alice... 3, 2,1, och så kom hon studsande, ja, studsande, in i rummet och landade i soffan bredvid mig.

"Hur var det? Var tog han dig? Vad pratade ni om? Hur länge satt ni där? Gick ni någon annanstans efter ni hade ätit? Bella, berätta nu!"

"Det var bra." sa jag och rodnade.

"Är det allt jag får? Kom igeeeen Bella! Jag vill veta mer. Detaljer!"

"Okej, okej... Hmm, han tog mig till _La Bella Italia_, du vet den där restaurangen bredvid H&M-butiken?"

"Oooh, han vet vad han sysslar med! Jag har tjatat på Jasper att vi borde gå dit hur många gånger som helst... Så, vad pratade ni om?"

"Lite allt möjligt... vi turades om att ställa frågor till varandra." Jag fortsatte berätta om min lunch med Edward, och till slut hade Alice fått reda på det mesta. Allt utom kramen... Den ville jag behålla för mig själv, den kändes liksom privat på något sätt. Den stannar mellan mig och Edward.

* * *

Jag vaknade av att väckarklockan ringde 07.00. _För en gångs skull utvilad_ tänkte jag nöjt för mig själv. De flesta nätter hade jag mardrömmar, trots att det var flera år sedan _den kvällen._ När jag tänkte efter hade jag inte drömt något alls, i alla fall inte något jag kunde minnas.

Två timmar senare stod jag bland bokhyllorna på _Esme's _och packade upp nya böcker. De var skrivna av Nicholas Sparks, en av mina absoluta favoritförfattare. A Walk to Remember, The Notebook, Dear John, The Last Song, var några av hans mest kända verk.

Det var ganska lugnt i affären så här en måndagsmorgon. Bara en pensionär eller två, som ville ha något att läsa, eller en bra present till sitt barnbarn som fyllde år. Det var något jag verkligen gillade med det här jobbet. Att få läsa så mycket och sen ge tips till andra om bra böcker. Personligen slukade jag allt. Det var ett bra sätt att fly från verkligheten, om så bara för en stund.

Det var eftermiddag och jag hade precis packat upp de sista böckerna från den senaste leveransen.

"Esme? Det var inga mer böcker va?" frågade jag och gick mot kassan där hon stod och pratade med någon.

"Oj, är allt redan uppe? Vad snabb du är, Bella. Om du vill kan du gå för dagen, eller sätta dig i fikarummet och fortsätta läsa någon bok." sa hon och log. Jag började gå mot fikarummet när jag hörde någon säga mitt namn.

"Bella?" Jag skulle känna igen den rösten var som helst. _Edward. _Jag vände mig om, och mycket riktigt, där stod han. Så det var personen Esme hade pratat med.

"Hej Edward!" sa jag och log. Tyvärr rodnade jag också, men hade någon väntat sig något annat?

"Bella, Edward... känner ni varandra?" frågade Esme förvirrat.

"Uhmm...ja..." sa jag och blev ännu rödare i ansiktet.

"Bella delar lägenhet med Jaspers flickvän, Alice." förklarade Edward.

"Vänta lite..." sa jag. "Känner ni två varandra?"

"Det skulle man kunna säga." sa Esme och skrattade. "Edward är min yngste son."

"Åh." var mitt otroligt intelligenta svar.

"Som sagt, Bella, du är fri att göra som du vill. Jag ska gå och se om kvinnan där borta behöver någon hjälp." sa Esme och gick. "Vi ses, Edward." lade hon till.

"Gör vi, mamma." sa han och log mot henne. Nu när jag visste att Edward var Esmes son, kunde jag lätt se likheterna, det bronsfärgade håret var det tydligaste.

"Jag tänkte gå och dricka lite kaffe på ett café nu. Du kan följa med om du vill." sa han och log brett och... förhoppningsfullt? Det var nog bara inbillning. Men en kaffe lät inte helt fel...

"Gärna. Jag ska bara gå och hämta min väska och jacka." svarade jag.

* * *

**A/N: Jag VET, det händer typ inget nytt, bara lunchen i EPOV (blir det för mycket upprepning? Säg till isf, så ska jag försöka undvika det i framtiden) Många tyckte det jag skrev om lunchen var alldeles för kort, så detta var ett försök att göra den längre, genom att ta ett kik in i Edwards hjärna oxå. Men säg till om det är onödigt, eller bra :)**

Kan som vanligt inte lova när nästa kapitel är uppe. Men jag kommer fortsätta skriva klart hela ff:en, har hela storyn klar för mig, i grova drag.

Lämna gärna några ord, det gör mig så glad! Även konstruktiv kritik, vad kan bli bättre? Är det något ni vill ha mer av? Kom ihåg att kolla in bilder, om ni vill så klart. Länk finns på profilen.

Puss o kram!


	7. Authors note

Hej!  
Ledsen att det har tagit så fruktansvärt lång tid att överhuvudtaget skriva något här. Jag menade aldrig att det skulle bli så här. Jag borde väl be om ursäkt för att inte det här är ett kapitel, heller.

Jag är också väldigt ledsen att behöva säga det, men jag hinner helt enkelt inte skriva. Skolan och körkortet tar så fruktansvärt mycket tid. Jag är en person med höga ambitioner och jag måste därför lägga mycket tid på skolan. Tar studenten till sommaren, och alla som gått i 3:an vet hur mycket tid det tar, med projektarbetet och allt annat runt omkring. För att inte tala om att jag jobbar en del.

MEN, jag vill poängtera att jag inte tänker ge upp. Jag vet på ett ungefär vad som ska hända i berättelsen. Jag har insett att jag kanske behöver hjälp med skrivandet. Någon att bolla med, som kanske till och med kan hjälpa till med själva skrivandet. Komma med egna idéer också. Jag är öppen för förslag. Kontakta mig via PM om du är intresserad, så hoppas jag att jag och vem det nu blir som blir min medförfattare, kan få igång den här berättelsen igen.

Alltså, är du det minsta lilla intresserad, det behöver inte vara mer än att komma med råd och stöd och kanske någon enstaka idé, men du får också skriva hela eller delar av kapitel, om du känner för det.

Tillsammans kan vi göra _Ett lyckligt slut?_ bättre än någonsin!

Tack för att ni orkade läsa min långa A/N.  
Elsa.


End file.
